The Commander and the Warrior
by Penelope Anne Neptune
Summary: Just a random bit with Bumi and my OC. Will add more to this if there's a demand or I get inspired.
1. Arrival

A/N: Just a random thing I wanted to write. Includes my OC, Kimiko, and Bumi. May write more if people want it so let me know in those reviews :)

* * *

Kimiko guided the piece of earth she and the other Kyoshi Warriors were on gently to Air Temple Island. She was to meet with Tenzin there to discuss important matters. She let the piece of earth hover to allow the warriors and herself to step off before she let it fall into the water, silently thanking it.

"So what are we supposed to do while you talk to Tenzin?" Jade asked.

"Well we are supposed to be staying for a couple of days until its time for us to move on. So explore, get a feel for the area, look for places to set up a line of defense if we should need it. With the avatar here, you never know what's going to happen."

Jade nodded and herself and the other warriors split off as Kimiko kept walking towards the temple itself where Tenzin and the avatar awaited. She walked up the steps and could see Tenzin's bright red robes before anything else. Her green skirt brushed against each step and as she got closer, Tenzin spotted her and met her at the top of the steps to greet her.

"Welcome, Kimiko."

"Thank you, Tenzin."

"Hope you didn't have any trouble in getting here."

"Not at all."

"Good. Now let's go inside and discuss business."

* * *

Kimiko, Tenzin and the avatar, that she learned was named Korra, walked back outside only for Kimiko to sense Tenzin tense up. She looked at him and saw he was dreading something. Or someone.

"What is it?"

"My brother, Bumi."

Kimiko looked back out to sea and saw the ship coming towards the island. She had heard a lot about Commander Bumi, but she had never met the man. She knew he was the only non-bender of the three siblings and had heard plenty of stories involving him from the various soldiers she had met in her travels.

"I'm looking forward to meeting him."

"You're crazy."

"I know."

The three of them descended the stairs, Korra went off to find the airbender children as Tenzin and Kimiko went to greet Bumi.

"Hey, little brother!"

Bumi practically jumped off the ship and Kimiko braced herself to earthbend him to safety if it was needed, but he was graceful and she was thankful for that.

"And who is this beautiful lady?" Bumi took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Kimiko."

"Bumi, don't harass my guests please."

"I'm not harassing. Loosen up some. For someone so spiritual, you sure are tense."

"I usually am with you around."

Kimiko spoke up, "I've heard a lot about you, Commander Bumi. It's nice to finally put a face with the name."

"Good things, I hope."

She smiled, "All good things. Promise."

He gave her a second look and she could see the gears turning in his mind before the lightbulb went off, "Green dress, gold headwear, black armour. Kyoshi Warrior."

"You would be correct."

"No wonder I find you so beautiful. 100% my type."

Kimiko laughed, "Tenzin, why didn't you tell me you had a smooth talker handsome brother?"

Tenzin looked around, "Huh? Where?"

Bumi punched his arm playfully, "Oh come on, now."

Kimiko smiled at their sibling banter, something she missed out on being an only child. Tenzin moved to walk in front of them and she held one finger to her lips to signal Bumi to stay quiet.

She lifted the earth under Tenzin's feet just slightly enough for him to notice, but not enough to make him faceplant. He turned at her and she acted like she didn't do anything.

Bumi laughed, "I thought he reserved those glares for me."

Kimiko smiled, enjoying being part of the banter way too much.


	2. Beautiful

A/N: Thank you, Guest, for your lovely review. I also thought Bumi needed some love so my ever so gracious brain decided to make Kimiko. Here's another chapter. Hope y'all enjoy!

* * *

Kimiko stretched, the muscles in her body moving with her as she woke up. She sat up and cracked her neck, the tension held there released. Sunlight peered through the curtains in her room and she smiled. It was always a welcome sight to see the sun, for that meant she was blessed to see another day. Years of combat made you appreciate the small things.

Jade came into her room and gave her a bow to show her respect, "Kimiko, Tenzin has requested our presence with his family for breakfast."

"Thank you, Jade. I'll be right up."

"Do we need to put our full armour on?"

"Probably not but bring your fans just in case."

Jade nodded and backed out of the room before gathering the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors. Kimiko stood and walked towards her bag, grabbing a simple green dress to put on for breakfast. The silk fabric brushing her skin ever so lightly, reminding her of her duties as a Kyoshi Warrior.

She slipped her shoes on as she pulled her long black hair into a quick braid before walking to the temple to eat with Tenzin and his family.

* * *

Kimiko walked in to see Bumi waving his arms about as he told one of his famous stories. She caught the end of it, but knew it was one she had heard before. Bumi's storytelling was talked about a lot and she had encountered many soldiers that shared his stories.

"Ah! Welcome, Kimiko!" Bumi said with a big smile.

"Thank you, Commander Bumi."

"Oh I'm retired now. It's just Bumi."

She sat down next to Tenzin's wife, Pema, who handed her a plate and a cup of water. Pema was an excellent cook and the smells from the various vegetarian foods in front of her showed that very well. She grabbed some steamed buns and other food before leaning back and taking in her surroundings. When she finished her food, Pema gestured for her to eat more.

"Oh no thanks. I'm full."

"Last chance before Meelo eats everything else."

"He's a growing boy. He needs his strength." Kimiko answered with a smile.

Pema laughed, "He eats more than enough, I assure you."

"Men usually do." Kimiko muttered under her breath and took a sip of her water.

Pema smirked, "You know a lot about that, huh?"

Kimiko nodded, "Especially those who burn a lot of calories."

Bumi piped in, "Not our fault we have our Uncle Sokka's genetics."

"Oh we've heard plenty of stories about Sokka." Jade added and the other Kyoshi Warriors chuckled.

* * *

After breakfast, Kimiko walked down to the water, needing to be by herself for a bit. The sounds of the water crashing on the shore calmed her and reminded her of home. She carefully pulled the bottom of her dress up to her knees and took off her shoes before sticking her feet in the water. This was exactly what she needed.

"Hello, Bumi." Kimiko said after some time, sensing the man's presence behind her.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Earthbender, remember?"

"Right."

He sat next to her and looked out, "I never tire of seeing this view. Looked at it for years being in the service, but it's still beautiful."

"Yeah. There's something relaxing about the water."

"That's not the only beautiful thing out here."

Kimiko didn't need to look. She knew he was looking at her. While she didn't feel beautiful or worth of the retired commander's time, she was overwhelmed with emotions. She had her duties as a Kyoshi Warrior. She had to stand by those first and foremost. But as a woman? She didn't know what to do.


	3. Impossible

A/N: Thank you again, Guest, for your kind review. Guess I'm just gonna make this a thing? Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Kimiko sipped her tea, the heat of the drink calming her. It had been awhile since she heard from Bumi and she sent a message his way out of concern. She knew everything was probably alright, but she was worried. The tea was a comfort to her when nothing else was. It had always calmed her and she silently thanked her dad for his love of tea.

Jade ran into the room she was in, a little out of breath, "Kimiko... You have to come... With me. Trouble in town."

Kimiko set her tea down and grabbed her fans, bracing herself for a fight. They ran through the town to just outside of it and they were greeted with the sight of one of the villagers, Takara, surrounded by the Kyoshi Warriors. Kimiko was confused. She had known Takara for years and she wasn't one to cause any harm or anything.

"I'm sorry! I can't control it!" Takara exclaimed.

Kimiko was even more confused until she saw it; a stream of air coming from Takara.

"How? I thought there were only five airbenders in the whole world."

Jade answered, "We don't know. She said she woke up this morning and was able to do this."

"Kimiko! Help me. Please."

Kimiko walked around the warriors and approached Takara. She knew of only one way to help her. She had to take her to Air Temple Island.

"Takara, I know someone who can help."

"Please. Anything."

"I'm going to chi block you so we can go together. Okay?"

Takara nodded and Kimiko hit every point, catching the woman before she hit the ground.

"Is there anything you need before we leave?"

"No."

Kimiko carried her through town and back to her home so she could pack up a few things and off they went.

* * *

It took them quite some time to travel there by boat, but eventually they came up to Air Temple Island. Kimiko had to chi block Takara a couple more times, but they made it there without too much trouble. They waited for the chi block to wear off before stepping out of the boat and onto the island. Kimiko could hear it was busier than normal and she wondered what was happening. As soon as they were able, Kimiko helped Takara out of the boat and led her up to the temple, where Tenzin usually was.

"Stay calm, Takara."

"I am."

They walked up the steps and into the temple itself. There were a lot more people here than Kimiko remembered and she was greeted with a tired looking Pema.

"Oh hello, Kimiko. I didn't know you were coming."

"Surprise visit. Is Tenzin around?"

"Somewhere in this chaos."

"What's going on? Why are there so many people here?"

"Airbenders are popping up everywhere all of a sudden."

"Takara is one. She's from Kyoshi Island. Just started airbending this morning randomly."

"That sounds like the others. Ikki!"

The middle child of Tenzin and Pema's came up to them, "Yes, mother?"

"Can you help this woman out? She's another airbender. I need some air."

Ikki grabbed Takara's hand and lead her to get new clothes and everything else she would need.

Kimiko walked outside and slipped her shoes off to create a better connection to the earth. She stomped her foot and was able to sense a group of people to her right a small bit away. She carried her shoes with her and walked towards that area. She saw all of their red and yellow robes way before they saw her.

"Need any help, Tenzin?" she asked.

He whipped around, apparently surprised by her being there, "What brings you here?"

"Brought an airbender. She's with Ikki right now."

"Honestly, help would be appreciated."

"I'll send a message to Jade that you need my help here and then we will get to work."


	4. Feelings

Kimiko sent a message detailing about how long she would stay here on Air Temple Island to help out Tenzin and his children with the new airbenders. She trusted Jade to lead the Kyoshi Warriors well. Kimiko decided to have this as a test to see if Jade was ready for the promotion to leader as Kimiko knew she would have to retire from it sooner rather than later. She dreaded it, but knew it was coming up. Fighting was in her blood, being the daughter of a Kyoshi Warrior and an earthbender officer. She sighed, deciding it to be best to think about her future later and met back up with Tenzin.

She left her shoes in her room, deciding to go without and be closer to the earth as she helped out where she could. She heard the arguing of Tenzin and Bumi and was drawn to the sound.

"You're working us half to death!"

"You have a lot of learning to do!"

Kimiko turned the corner and both men stopped talking, probably hoping she would intervene.

"What's going on?"

"Tenzin is trying to act like a drill sergeant."

"I'm trying to get you all trained."

Kimiko sighed, "Tenzin, I'll talk to Bumi. Go back with the others."

Kimiko looped her arm in Bumi's and they walked. For awhile, there were no words spoken, but she could feel the tension in his body.

"Bumi, why are you wearing air nomad clothing?"

"Little brother didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Bumi freed his arm from her's and held out his hands as a ball of air formed there.

"You... Can airbend?! Since when?"

"Not very long. It happened when Bum-Ju and I were walking and I sort of fell. Luckily, my bending decided to kick in then and I managed to save myself from serious injury."

"That's so cool! I'm so happy for you."

Bumi rubbed the back of his neck, "And I'm sorry for not writing you sooner. Things have been crazy around here."

"I noticed and it's okay."

They continued walking and it was silent for some time before Kimiko broke the silence, "I know you always felt like you disappointed Aang since you couldn't airbend. How are you feeling now?"

"I feel like I went through all of that for a reason. Like being a commander and retiring here was what I was meant to do."

"Fate has a funny way of working, doesn't it?"

"That it does."

They walked back to where the others were and things went back to normal. They set out training the new airbenders, hoping they could ready them for anything sooner rather than later.

* * *

After a days worth of hard training, working to get the new airbenders up to speed with their new abilities, a very tired Bumi and Kimiko walked together, her arm looped in his. Bum-Ju sat on Bumi's shoulder, opposite of Kimiko. She found the spirit to be quite adorable. Not many words were spoken between them until they came to her room.

"I'm glad you're here, Kimiko."

She looked up at Bumi and smiled, "Me too."

He traced her jawline with his index and middle finger, stopping at her chin to keep her face there. He leaned down and kissed her gently, his lips barely dancing against her own. Kimiko's heart was racing in her chest. She hadn't been this nervous since she was a teenager, which was a good thirty years or so ago.

When they separated, Kimiko panicked, "G-Goodnight, Bumi."

She opened her door and rushed inside, glad to have the door between them. Her mind was overwhelmed with emotions she wasn't used to and she needed time to think.

Bumi's voice sounded through the door, almost sounding disappointed or hurt, "Goodnight, Kimiko."


End file.
